Samsung Galaxy W
The Samsung Galaxy W (i8150), also known as Wonder, is an Android smartphone that is a smaller-sized variant of the Samsung Galaxy S II. The Galaxy W is a less-powerful downgrade compared to the Galaxy S II, with a specification comparable to the larger Galaxy R and a 9.34 cm (3.7 in) WVGA TFT LCD capacitive touchscreen with a resolution of 480x800. The phone also features a 5-megapixel still-image camera that is capable of 720p video capture. The main differences between the Galaxy W and other variants are its processor (1.4 GHz single core manufactured by Qualcomm), its higher pixel density compared to the Galaxy S II and the Galaxy R, and a slightly different physical design. Prior to the release of the Galaxy S II, there were speculative reports of Samsung's plans for a smaller, stripped down variant which is a similar case-example to the HTC HD Mini existing as a smaller version to the HTC HD2. Currently Poh Jing Xiang had used this phone. Launch First announced on August 2011, the Galaxy W made its market debut in October 2011. Hardware Processor The Galaxy W uses a single-core 1.4 GHz Scorpion Qualcomm powered Snapdragon chip along with Adreno 205 for its GPU graphics. Memory The Galaxy W has a system memory of 1.07 Gigabytes,1.7 GB of USB Storage and a dedicated 351 Megabytes of RAM. Display The Galaxy W uses a WVGA TFT LCD capacitive touchscreen which has a Pixel density (PPI) of '252'. It has a bigger pixel density than its predecessor, the S2 which had a pixel density of 217 ppi. Camera On the back of the device is a 5-megapixel camera with single LED flash that can record videos in up to a maximum 720p high-definition (HD). There is also a fixed-focus front-facing VGA camera for video calling, taking photos as well as general video recording. Connectivity The Galaxy W features industry standard connectivity including Bluetooth 3.0, Assisted GPS (AGPS), Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n as well as micro USB connectivity for use with such instances such as transporting files or minimal PC charging. Also featured is a stereo FM radio with RDS along with a 3.5mm audio headphone socket located on the top of the device. Software Android operating system The Galaxy W ships with Android 2.3.6 installed. User interface The Galaxy W employs the latest proprietary Samsung TouchWiz 4.0 user interface. Bundled applications The Galaxy W, like the Galaxy S II, features the inclusion of Samsung's 'Hub' applications for various multimedia use. Included are: ;Social Hub: Which integrates popular social networking services like Facebook and Twitter into one place rather than in separate applications. ;Readers Hub: This hub provides the ability to access, read and download online newspapers, ebooks and magazines from a worldwide selection. ;Music Hub: An application store for downloading and purchasing music tracks on the device. Samsung has teamed up with 7digital to offer this service. ;Game Hub: An application store for downloading and purchasing games. Samsung has teamed up with partners including Gameloft to offer this service. ;Other applications: More applications include Samsung Kies, Kies Air as well as Google Maps with Latitude, Places, Navigation. Media support The Galaxy W supports various audio formats including MP3, OGG, AAC, AAC+, eAAC+, AMR-NB, AMR-WB, WMA, WAV, MID, AC3, IMY, FLAC, XMF audio formats and video formats support for MPEG4, H.264, H.263, WMV, DivX, Xvid, VC-1. Recording & Playback of videos in up to 720p high-definition (HD). Other variants T-Mobile USA's variant of the Galaxy W is the Samsung Exhibit II 4G SGH-T679.Samsung.com - Exhibit II SGH-T679 4G SmartphoneCNET TV - Samsung Exhibit II 4G It has a few hardware differences, including 3 MP rear camera and a 1 GHz Qualcomm Snapdragon S2 MSM8255 CPU. The Samsung Exhibit II 4G was rebranded as the Samsung Galaxy Exhibit 4G by a software update on May 30, 2012.T-Mobile Software overview In 2014 T-Mobile through Walmart sells the Exhibit version SGH-599. Another variant in some markets is the Samsung Galaxy S2 Mini. Reception Dan Sung reviewing the Galaxy W for Pocket-lint.com had further noted the amount of downgraded features. CNET UK has briefly summarized the phone as "chunky" in its small size dimensions as well as "decent" for a lower priced alternative to the Galaxy S II. See also * List of Android devices References Category:Android (operating system) devices Category:Mobile phones introduced in 2011 Galaxy W I8150